A Dilemma
by Zoey Matthews
Summary: Tohru leaves The Sohma family when she becomes pregnant. She doesn't know who the father is.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please bear with me on this

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket

Chapter 1

It had been 5 years since Tohru Honda left the Sohma family. She left because she was pregnant. Who the father was she didn't know but she knew it was a member of the Sohmas. There were only 2 possible people that the father could be. Those 2 were Yuki and Kyo. She had loved both of them but she was afraid to tell them that they might be a father. The only problem was that the twins looked like her.

She got the two kids out of bed and decided to visit the Sohma house. They went to see Shigure first. None of the Sohmas knew that she had had a child let alone two kids. She opened the door and went in.

Shigure was in the kitchen trying to cook himself some food when Tohru came in and covered his eyes.

"Guess who" she said trying to disguise her voice.

"Yuki, is that you?"

"No, try again."

"Tohru?"

"Yes, I'm back," she said as she removed her hands from his eyes.

"How have you been?" he asked as the pot behind him boiled over.

"We've been good and sorry 'bout your breakfast," she said as she helped him clean up the now ruined stove.

"We?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh I almost forgot, Daisuke, Hikari come in here and meet grandpa Shigure," she said as two young kids come in the door of the kitchen. They stood close to their mom since Shigure was a stranger to them.

"Hello I'm your grandpa I took care of your mom when she was in high school."

"Wow you must be old since mommy was in high school a long time ago," Daisuke said.

"Why don't you two go out in the yard and play while I talk to your mom ok?" he asked.

"Ok" said Hikari as she followed her brother back out the door.

"So who's the father?" he asked as he fixed them both a cup of tea.

"Well I don't know its either Yuki or Kyo," she said before taking a drink of the tea that was in front of her.

"Have you talked to either of them yet?" he asked.

"No I came straight here plus I'm afraid to tell them."

"Well here's a suggestion, leave the kids here with me and go talk to them."

"Ok" she said getting up from the table. She went out and brought the kids back into the house.

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of Furuba.

Chapter 2

Tohru decided to talk to Yuki first since she knew hew would be a little more understanding. She knocked on his bedroom door hesitating at first. He opened the door.

"Tohru" Yuki said just standing in the door way of his room.

"Hi Yuki" she said her eyes looking at the floor. She didn't want to tell him that he might be a father.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Yuki the reason I left here was because I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry Tohru." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well the only problem is that I don't know who the father is," she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Yuki wiped the tears from her face.

"Who could possible be the father?" he asked as he continued to hold her.

"The father is either you or Kyo," she said knowing that he would be mad.

"You mean to tell me that that stupid cat could be a father," he said letting Tohru go. She knew this was going to happen. Kyo and Yuki hated each other because of something that happened hundreds of years ago.

"See I knew this would happen that's why I didn't want to come here today." This startled him. She started to walk away from the room when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Tohru I'm so sorry," he said holding her close again. She pushed away from him.

"Don't apologize I knew coming here was a bad idea." She walked away. She went to the living room where Shigure was playing hide and seek with the children.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters of fruits basket

Chapter 3

"Hikari, Daisuke come on lets go see your dad before it gets too much darker," she said as they came out from their hiding places.

"So you figured it out?" Shigure asked as he got up from the couch.

"Yeah or at least I think so." The two kids followed her out the door. She knew that Kyo still lived in the house by the dojo. She heard music playing. She knocked on the door and heard the music stop. She heard footsteps coming toward the door. Kyo opened the door.

"Hi Kyo" Tohru said when she first saw him.

"Hey Tohru, looks like you're feeling better."

"What do you mean feeling better?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well after you left Akito told me that you left because you weren't feeling well."

"Well I wasn't feeling well." She had to get up the courage to tell Kyo about their kids.

"I would have taken care of you," he said.

"Kyo I can't keep this a secret any longer, you're a father." He was startled by this.

"What do you mean I'm a father?" he asked. He pretty much yelled at her during that question.

"Well remember that night about 5 years ago when I came to you after Akito tried to kill me." He started to think about it.

"Yeah I do."

"Do you remember what we did after you tended my wounds?" He started to think about what she just said.

"Yeah I do."

"Well that night resulted in twins." As she said this she pulled the two kids from behind her.

"Hikari, Daisuke say hi to your dad."

"Hi" they both said in unison.

"Hi why don't you guys come inside and sit down."

"Thanks Kyo" Tohru said as she and her two kids removed their shoes. The children sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Kyo and Tohru went into the kitchen.

"Why did you wait all these years to tell me?" Kyo asked fixing both of them a cup of tea.

"I was afraid," she said letting the cup cool before taking a sip.

"What were you afraid of?" he asked sitting at the table across from her.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me or the kids."

"I will always love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own Hikari and Daisuke**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated I've kinda gotten sidetracked from a lot of my stories but I'm back now for a while since I have nothing better to do.**

--------

Tohru yawned a little as her and Kyo sat in the kitchen drinking their cups of tea. Kyo noticed this but didn't say anything at first. Kyo still couldn't believe that he was the father to two five year old kids.

"If you want you can sleep here tonight I don't mind."

"No I'll just take the kids back to my place so we're not crowding you."

"I insist you stay here you're in no condition to go home on your own right now plus the kids are probably sleeping peacefully in the living room." Kyo got up a little angry but then calmed down slowly.

"You're probably right." She got up and went out to the living room where both kids were asleep on the couch. Kyo pulled a blanket over each of them and left them to sleep. Tohru yawned again a little louder this time.

"Come on you can sleep in my bed I'm not gonna need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I want to make sure Akito doesn't find out."

"What will he do if he finds out?"

"Congratulate me and I don't really want that from him right now"

"Oh ok." Tohru opened the door of Kyo's room and looked at the amount of things the room lacked like everything. The only item in the room was a small bed. She layed down on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

---------

She opened her eyes the next morning in a strange room realizing what she what she had told Kyo the night before. She pulled back the covers and straightened her clothes as she got out of bed.

She walked out the door into the main room of Kyo's small house next to the dojo. The house was quite. The smell of eggs and bacon where in the air. She walked toward the kitchen to see Kyo cooking stuff on the stove.

"Smells good." Tohru said. Kyo was a little startled at first but then relaxed.

"Thanks I was gonna bring it to you in bed but I guess I won't have to now."

"Well I could go back and lay down again I don't mind."

"No its ok we can just eat out here."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it usually quiet this morning. Where are Hikari and Daisuke?"

"I sent them over to Shigure-san's so we could have the whole house to ourselves."

"Oh ok are you sure that they're ok over there I wouldn't want them to get in Shigure or Yuki's way."

"Yeah Shigure said that it would be a good idea for us to spend some time alone together."

"How sweet of him." Tohru said smiling

--------

**Well that's the end of this chapter if you have any suggestions of anything I should add in later chapters just let me know in my comments. Thank you for reading this and thank you to everyone who reviewed one of the first three chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own Hikari and Daisuke**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated I've kinda gotten sidetracked from a lot of my stories but I'm back now for a while since I have nothing better to do.**

--------

Tohru woke the next morning not to the sound of two young kids arguing actually it was to quite the opposite. She didn't hear them and this started to worry her. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and remembered where she was. She was in Kyo's room. She was in the father of her kid's room.

She got out of bed, stretched then yawned. Running her hand through her hair, she walked out to the rest of the house to look for Hikari and Daisuke. There wasn't a sign of them or Kyo. She started to wonder where the three of them had gone.

That's when she heard the laughter coming from the back room. She walked toward the sound and quietly opened the door enough for her to see into the room. Kyo was standing in the middle of the room coaching the kids in a little hand on combat.

"Be careful you two," Tohru said as she stepped into the room and stood by the door.

"We are mom; daddy's showing us how to fight bad people." Tohru walked up to the two of them and rubbed the top of their head.

"Well let's go see Grandpa Shigure you two."

"Ok mommy." Daisuke said for the both of them. Tohru, Kyo, and the two kids walked over to Shigure's house.

"Hello Tohru, Kyo," Shigure said.

"Hey Shigure, can I get you to watch Hikari and Daisuke while Kyo and I catch up for a bit?"

"Sure Tohru I'd do anything for these two," Shigure said as he looked at the two kids standing next to their parents. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it yesterday but Hikari looked a lot like Kyo and Daisuke looked a lot like Tohru.

"Thanks Shigure, Kyo and I will be back later so have fun and Kyo was teaching them to fight so be careful too."

"Oh don't worry we'll have plenty of fun won't we kids."

"YAY!!!" was all they said.

Kyo and Tohru left and started to head for the park. They walked around it for a while before finally sitting down on a bench under a tree.

"Why didn't you come looking for me after I left?" Tohru asked.

"Well I figured you didn't want to get the rest of us sick and that you would come back as soon as you were feeling better."

"Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if I had never left." Tohru said as she layed her head back on the tree.

"I would have been there for you and the kids."

"I know you would have but would Akito accept the fact that you're the father or would he have sent me anyways."

"I would have said something to him if that had been the case."

"Yeah I know you would and then my kids would lose their father because Akito wouldn't stand for being talked back to by you."

Kyo kinda looked at the ground realizing Tohru was right. He still couldn't believe he was a father. He never really thought about it before. He was glad that the curse was over because now he didn't have to worry about his kids becoming the cat.

--------

**Thank you for reading this and thank you to everyone who reviewed any of the other chapters.**


End file.
